Telepathic Resistance
Episode (Music): Tis the season to be jo- (Ben): Grandpa, why are you playing Christmas songs 3 weeks after Christmas?] (Grandpa): It's nostalgic. (Ben): What's the meaning of that? (Gwen): It's sentimental, doofus. (Ben): Why would this be- : BOOM! (Grandpa): Trouble. (stops the RV) (Ben): You know what? I love trouble! (tries to transform) What's wrong with the watch? (Gwen): Lots. It's unfashionable, bulky.... (Ben): Shut up! (Khiymas): The boy! (slashes the Omnitrix) (Ben): Ow! That is a wrong move, because I got a new alien! (Gwen): Hmm... (Telepatho): Cool. I call it Telepatho! (Gwen): Just fight that freak! (Telepatho): We have the same powers so I should just scratch him! (scratches Khiymas) (Khiymas): Ha! (fires telepathic blast) (Telepatho): So THATS what I can do other than scratching like a stupid cat! (Khiymas): I do not want to battle you. (Telepatho): Hey, thousands of people are waiting to wedgie me! (Khyimas): I desire the great Ben 10 to help me. (Telepatho): He said 'Great'! (Gwen): Shut up, doofus! (Khyimas): A war has struck between the Galvans and my species which I cannot tell the name. : BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! (Ben): Uh huh? (Khyimas): You must stop it. You know Azmuth, the creator of the Omnimatrix, do you not? (Ben): A few days ago... (Khyimas): Explain why we have to attack them. (Ben): So why? (Khyimas): Azmuth wore a helmet which penetrated the shield around Vulpin, where our enemy resides. (Ben): He was trying to break the shield and let you attack, doofus! (Khyimas): It wasn't a shield. It was where our secrets would be known. With Azmuth's technology, he can let the Vulpimancers talk and give our secrets. (Ben): I am totally nota peacemaker dude. Bye. (Khyimas): (shows a picture of Tetrax in handcuffs) He was used as a witness for the Galvans, but we captured him. (Ben): Now he is a playing card? (Grandpa): What did I miss? (Ben): We are going to his planet thingy. (Gwen): I am going. (Ben): Never, you are totally gonna slow us down! (Gwen): Nuh uh! : GALVAN SHIPS ARRIVE AND ATTACK KHYIMAS! (Galvan Pilot): Put down your weapons, Khyimas the scumbag! (Khyimas): Oh.... (Ben): Too bad, arrogant Azmuth dudes, I'm with the grey guy! (slaps the Omnitrix) (Waybig): Tiny guys, you're in trouble. (Galvan Pilots): Hit the fin, hit the fin! (Waybig): Hnnh! (fires a strong cosmic ray) : KHYIMAS ATTEMPTS TO FIRE TELEPATHIC RAYS, BUT FAILS TO STRIKE PAST THE TAYDENITE (Khyimas): God dang it! These things are too strong. (Galvan Pilots): Ha ha! Too bad-(Wabig has smashed the roof of the ship) (Waybig): Great distracting, Khyimas. Your telepathy is real good. (Khyimas):Training. (fires telepathic rays at the Galvan pilots and causes them to faint) Old school! : BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! (Ben): Lets get to Azmuth's planet. NAO! (Khyimas): I will need your vehicle, Maxwell Tennyson, as my aircraft is several miles away. (Grandpa): Of course! : THEY REACH HIS AIRCRAFT (Khyimas): Get on. (Ben): Wow, we got to tell Tetrax to change his seats next time. (Gwen): Asteroid! (Ben): It's hero time! (slaps the Omnitrix) (Heatblast): Oh yeah! (flies off) (Gwen): He does know he burst out from the roof and we might die. (Grandpa): Get the oxygen masks! (covers mouth) (Khyimas): Here. (passes the stuff)(sets the ship on auto and moves fixing stuff with his telekinetic powers) : IN SPACE (Heatblast): Hmm! (burns the asteroid) (Galvan Pilots): Fire! (Heatblast): Wha? (Galvan Pilots): Attackkkkk! (fire laser guns at him) : BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! (Ben): Ulp! (doesn't breathe and smashes through their windows with the omnitrix (galvan tech cannot attack galvan tech)) (Galvan Pilot): Didn't see that coming! (fires laser guns) (Figure Azmuth): Halt my men! And, Maximus Loo2012, I am Azmuth, not "Figure"! (Me): Whoops! (cancels the Figure word) (Azmuth): Ben 10! Do not interfere. I would not damage my device. (Stinkfly): Then too bad, Azzy! (Khyimas): Heh. (reveals there are many objects blocking them from escape) (Azmuth): We...surrender. Not! (presses a button) This bomb will affect all non-Galvans! (Grey Matter): I think not! (pulls wires) (Azmuth): Noooo! You have activated self destruct! (Diamondhead): Hmmph! (wraps the non Galvans in diamond)(jumps into space into their ship) : BOOM! (Ben): That's it. (Khyimas): Now, I shall bring you to Earth. (Ben): Too bad I joined your side, I could have gotten more aliens! (Khyimas): A Conductoid perhaps? : UNKNOWN TO THEM, AZMUTH FLIES OUT THROUGH AN ESCAPE POD : THE END Characters *Ben *Grandpa Max *Gwen *Me (cameo) *Khyimas Aliens Used *Telepatho (first appearance)(transformed through unlocking and external trasnformation by others) *Waybig *Heatblast *Feedback (mentioned) Villains *Galvans (technically) *Azmuth (also technically) *Galvan Pilots (the same!) Category:Ben Ten Category:Episodes